I Got a Boy
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Akhirnya Karin resmi menjadi pacar Sasuke. Penampilannya pun berubah 180 derajat. Teman-temannya menjadi kesal. Selain itu, ternyata Karin sebal pada Sasuke yang sikapnya terlampau cuek. Ia pun berniat membuatnya cemburu./"Kau cemburu, kan?"


**I Got a Boy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanyalah untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Akhirnya Karin resmi menjadi pacar Sasuke. Penampilannya pun berubah 180 derajat. Teman-temannya menjadi kesal. Selain itu, ternyata Karin sebal pada Sasuke yang sikapnya terlampau cuek. Ia pun berniat membuatnya cemburu./"Kau cemburu, kan?" **

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari Girls' Generation – I Got a Boy**

**X.x.X**

Karin tak bisa melepas senyumannya begitu saja hari ini. Bagaimana ia bisa? Hari ini ia baru saja ditembak oleh orang yang disukainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Yap! Mulai hari ini mereka resmi berpacaran! Tentu saja ia sangat senang.

Tak terasa, ia—mereka berdua, mereka pulang bersama—sudah sampai di depan kediaman Namikaze. Setelah beberapa perbicangan kecil, Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya sementara Karin mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya ini.

Ia membuka pintunya dan berseru, "_Tadaima_!"

"_Okaeri_, Karin-chan!" jawab seseorang dari dalam sana. Karin tersenyum. Ia hampir lupa kalau hari ini bibi dan pamannya baru saja pulang dari luar kota menyelesaikan masalah kantor—lebih tepatnya masalah kantor pamannya, sedangkan bibinya ikut untuk, umm ... berlibur katakanlah.

Karin melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia menghampiri bibinya yang kini sedang berada di ruang tengah, menonton TV. Karin duduk di samping Kushina sambil bersiap bercerita.

Kushina menoleh dan ia sedikit terkejut. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu begitu bahagia?" tanyanya.

Karin mengangguk, ia tetap tersenyum. "Aku baru saja ditembak oleh orang yang kusukai!" ceritanya.

"Wah, siapa? Apa dia pemuda yang selama ini kau ceritakan?" timpal Kushina antusias. Karin mengangguk tak kalah antusiasnya. Rona merah bahkan sudah menghiasi wajahnya. "Ya, Uchiha Sasuke!"

_Gubrak_! _Buagh_!

Karin dan Kushina langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka berdua sama-sama _sweatdropped_ saat menyadari kalau sepupu dan anak mereka berdua kini sedang berada di lantai dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Biar Karin tebak, Naruto pasti baru saja terpeleset.

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Ia pun menghampiri Karin dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. "Kau? Berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" ia mengerutkan alisnya.

Karin mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu heran sih. Hanya saja ... kau ini, kan lumayan dekat dengan laki-laki. Aku tidak percaya saja kau berpacaran, apalagi dengan si Sasuke itu," jelas Naruto.

Karin menggembungkan pipinya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Karin lagi.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia pun menjawab sembari berjalan menuju dapur, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau hebat juga bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu, mau tak mau membuat semburat merah di pipi Karin semakin jelas.

**X.x.X**

Karin berjalan dengan riang ke sekolah. Ia berangkat agak pagi untuk bertemu dengan kekasih barunya itu—oh, Sasuke memang suka berangkat pagi. Bibirnya pun tak henti-hentinya menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya.

Sesampainya di sana, Karin langsung menuju kelasnya dan meletakkan tasnya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menuju kelas di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum mendapati bahwa Sasuke telah datang. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menghampiri bangku Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendongak saat menyadari ada yang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum samar. "Karin. Ada apa?"

Karin berpura-pura kesal. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh, ya bertemu dengan kekasihku sendiri?" tanyanya.

Sasuke baru saja membuka mulutnya saat ada suara orang lain yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Pacaran? Kalian pacaran? Sejak kapan?"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati bahwa seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah heran.

Sasuke menyeringai sedangkan Karin menunjukkan cengirannya.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu pun geleng-geleng kepala dan langsung menuju bangku Sasuke. "Aku datang mengambil buku Naruto yang kau pinjam," katanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan buku tersebut dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Sebelum Sakura pergi, ia sempatkan untuk berbisik pada Karin, "Kau hutang cerita padaku."

**X.x.X**

Saat istirahat pun tiba, Sakura langsung menarik Karin dan Ino untuk mendekat padanya. Sembari menghabiskan bekal makan mereka, Sakura dan Ino—yang sudah mengetahui mengenai hubungan itu—pun memaksa Karin untuk bercerita. Awalnya Karin malu, namun akhirnya ia pun bercerita.

"I-itu ... saat kemarin, Sakura, kan sudah pulang duluan bersama Naruto, Ino juga bersama Shikamaru, jadi, karena rumah juga pasti sepi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Selain itu, Kushina-basan dan Minato-jisan juga tidak ada di rumah. Aku berjalan lambat dan hampir saja memukul orang yang—sepertinya—sengaja menabrakku. Saat aku berbalik, ternyata orang itu Sasuke," ceritanya. Ia menyuap sekali lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, kami berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia membawaku ke pinggiran sungai. Dan yah ... kemudian ia menembakku, begitulah," cerita Karin. Sakura dan Ino masih memasang wajah penasaran.

"Masa hanya segitu?" protes Sakura. Ino mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku yakin pasti lebih dari itu, kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong, kok. Memang hanya segitu. Sudahlah, ayo kita habiskan saja bekal kita ini, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," ujar Karin—yang sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Namun, mereka berdua pun tidak mau menurut begitu saja. "Ayolah, Karin. Ceritakan pada kami lagi," bujuk Sakura.

"Kau rela membuatku mati penasaran?" bujuk Ino juga, "pasti ada bagian yang kau kurangi, kan?"

Karin hampir saja tersedak sayurannya. Ia menegak minumannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab perkataan Ino. "Apa yang kukurangi? Tidak ada kok."

Sakura dan Ino berdecak kesal. Mereka sama-sama berujar, "Bohong!"

Karin menghela napas panjang. "Daripada membicarakan itu, bagaimana kalau aku meminta pendapat kalian? Menurut kalian, bagus tidak rambutku ini kupotong, hm?" tanyanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. Mereka mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa kau memotong rambutmu?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

Karin terkikik geli. "Aku, kan sudah berpacaran dengannya. Masa tidak ada perubahan?" balasnya.

"Memangnya kau harus merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Sasuke yang menyuruhmu?" Kini Ino yang giliran bertanya.

Karin menggeleng. Ia menyentuh rambutnya yang lembut. "Habisnya, saat aku berpacaran dulu penampilanku hanya begini-begini saja. Setidaknya, saat aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, aku ingin penampilanku berubah. Bagaimana?"

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan. "Terserah."

Karin tersenyum sambil membayangkan bagaimana penampilannya nanti setelah memotong rambutnya.

**X.x.X**

Karena kebetulan sekarang hari Minggu, Karin ingin mengajak Sakura dan Ino jalan-jalan. Mereka berdua awalnya enggan diajak jalan-jalan mengingat bisa saja hari ini Karin ada jadwal kencan dengan Sasuke. Setelah Karin memberitahu bahwa ia baru saja kencan dengan Sasuke kemarin, Sakura dan Ino pun menyetujui untuk memenuhi permintaan Karin.

Mereka janjian di sebuah halte tak jauh dari rumah Karin. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai bus yang mereka tumpangi datang. Mereka pun masuk dan duduk di bangku paling belakang.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Karin?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin memotong rambutku dan membeli _soft lens_," jawabnya.

"Apa kacamatamu rusak?" tanya Ino heran. Karin menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya menerawang.

"Kacamataku masih berfungsi baik kok. Kalian lupa apa yang kukatakan Jumat kemarin? Aku ingin mengubah penampilanku!" seru Karin senang. Sejenak, Sakura dan Ino saling pandang—khawatir.

"Hey, Karin," ujar Sakura berusaha tak menyinggung perasaan Karin, "jangan hanya kau baru berpacaran kau jadi seperti ini."

"Benar kata Sakura. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke, tapi jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Kau sampai mau merubah penampilanmu," tambah Ino.

"Ayolah, bahkan aku belum pernah memakai _soft lens._ Setidaknya, aku ingin tampil berbeda di hadapan Sasuke," balasnya. Sakura dan Ino menghela napas panjang. Semoga apa yang Karin lakukan tidak menimbulkan masalah.

**X.x.X**

Karin datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan baru. Semua pasang mata tak melepaskan pandangan mereka dari dirinya. Mereka mengernyit heran. Bahkan untuk sebagian perempuan mereka berbisik-bisik. Gosip mengenai Karin dan Sasuke berpacaran bahkan sudah tersebar satu sekolah.

"Hey, apa dia yang namanya Uzumaki Karin? Pacar baru Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Iya, dia orangnya. Apa-apaan penampilannya itu?"

"Kau benar. Apa Uchiha Sasuke yang menyuruhnya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi saat dia berpacaran dengan pacar-pacarnya yang dulu dia tidak seperti ini."

"Kau tahu? Gosipnya sih Uzumaki ini tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke."

"Iya. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau Uzumaki yang menembak duluan."

Dan masih banyak lagi bisikan-bisikan tak mengenakkan telinga yang masuk ke telinga Karin. Ia berusaha tak mempedulikannya. Ia pun berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya.

"Huft," gumamnya. Ia mendongak saat merasa ada orang yang berjalan menghampirinya—Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Bukannya menyesal atau bagaimana, Karin malah tersenyum senang. "Para siswi membicarakanku. Aku pikir mereka hanya iri padaku. Tapi sudahlah, yang penting aku senang dengan penampilan baruku ini."

Sakura dan Ino menatap Karin dari atas sampai bawah.

Rambut yang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya—dan bergelombang.

Kacamatanya yang kini digantikan oleh _soft lens_ bening.

Rok yang tiba-tiba entah mengapa terasa lebih pendek.

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. Mereka berdua mengangguk sebelum mengambil satu kesimpulan yang sama.

Uzumaki Karin tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke. Oh, ia bahkan seperti orang yang tidak beres.

**X.x.X**

Bukan hanya teman-temannya saja yang heran, bahkan guru-guru pun heran dengan penampilannya yang baru. Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka, saja sampai melongo heran—meskipun ia memakai masker, tapi mereka yakin kalau Kakashi-sensei juga berekspresi sama dengan mereka semua.

Oh oh oh, jangan dulu ke guru. Sasuke saja sampai menaikkan kedua alisnya saat melihat penampilan kekasih barunya ini. Ia pun tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Kau mengubah rambutmu?" oke, pertanyaan yang retoris.

"Iya! Bagaimana? Kau suka?" balas Karin ceria. Ia lalu merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum.

Ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya, Sasuke takut menyinggung Karin. Jadilah ia hanya menggumamkan 'hn' favoritnya. Meskipun ia sekilas melihat Karin agak kecewa, tapi setidaknya itu jawaban yang baik—menurutnya.

Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Karena tidak ada kegiatan lain, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama. Terlebih lagi, mereka, kan pasangan baru. Pasti mau dong pulang bersama.

Mereka berdua bergenggaman tangan dan memutuskan untuk tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Mereka ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Oh, di sana ada kedai es krim.

"Belikan aku es krim dong~" pintanya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Sasuke. Karin memasang pose berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau coklat stroberi tidak buruk. "Coklat stroberi saja."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke pun mengantri dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Karin mendapatkan es krim yang ia inginkan. Ia mengernyit heran saat Sasuke hanya membeli satu es krim saja. "Kau sendiri?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Karin yang bebas. "Aku tak suka yang manis-manis."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di suatu taman tak jauh dari kediaman mereka berdua. Karin memaksa Sasuke untuk masuk ke sana. Hanya untuk sekadar duduk-duduk saja.

Karin duduk di salah satu ayunan dan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Karin mendorong ayunannya pelan. Es krim yang ia makan kini tinggal sedikit lagi.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sedikit pun. Sasuke melirik kekasihnya itu. Tampak Karin sedang melihat ke direksi lain sembari menghabiskan es krimnya.

Ia mengernyit heran. Kenapa Karin mengubah penampilannya? Ia malah lebih suka Karin yang sederhana, seperti dulu saat mereka berteman. Ingin menanyakannya takut menyinggung perasaan Karin. Tapi kalau begini bisa-bisa ia penasaran setengah mati.

Ia berdehem pelan. "Karin," ujarnya.

"Hm?" Karin menoleh sembari menghabiskan potongan corong es krimnya yang terakhir.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia tersenyum samar. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengelap sisa es krim yang menempel di sudut bibir Karin. "Belepotan."

Karin meraba sudut bibirnya. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku, kan tidak sengaja."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia membuka mulutnya, siap menanyakan hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Kenapa kau mengubah penampilanmu?" tanyanya.

Kini giliran Karin yang terdiam. Terbersit perasaan kecewa di hatinya, namun ia tetap tersenyum—memaksakan tersenyum. "Kau ... tidak suka?" tanyanya pelan.

Mendengar perubahan nada dalam suara gadis itu, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke sedikit panik. Ia berusaha menyusun kata-kata agar tak menyinggung perasaan gadisnya. "Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku heran."

"Aku ingin mengubah penampilanku saat berpacaran denganmu. Habisnya, saat aku berpacaran dengan pacar-pacarku sebelumnya, penampilanku biasa-biasa saja," jelasnya.

_Ya, lalu? Kenapa saat berpacaran denganku harus seperti itu?_

Sampai kapanpun, Uchiha Sasuke takkan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan.

**X.x.X**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Karin berpenampilan seperti itu. Dan sudah seminggu pula ia mendapatkan bisik-bisik tak enak dari satu sekolah. Awalnya ia biasa saja, namun lama kelamaan telinganya menjadi panas. Baginya, memangnya salah mengubah penampilan demi kekasih barunya?

Ia mendudukkan dirinya kasar di bangkunya. Ia melipat tangannya dan bergumam kesal. Sakura dan Ino yang melihatnya pun menghampirinya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sebal," jawab Karin singkat.

"Karena?" timpal Ino. Karin berbalik dan menyuruh Sakura dan Ino untuk duduk di dekatnya. Ia ingin curhat. "Karena mereka. Memangnya aku salah, ya jika aku mengubah penampilanku?"

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Sakura dan Ino saling lirik. Ino memberi isyarat agar Sakura duluan yang berbicara. Sakura berdehem pelan. "Sebenarnya ... tidak salah. Tapi ini bukan soal penampilan. Ini soal sikapmu. Dengan sikapmu yang ... katakanlah 'pamer', mereka pun menjadi kesal."

Karin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "'Pamer'?"

"Kau tak mengerti?" kini giliran Ino yang berbicara, "bahkan topik pembicaraan kita hampir setiap hari hanya tentang Uchiha itu saja. Kau sadar?"

Karin menunduk. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang iya juga sih.

"Bukan hanya penampilanmu saja yang berubah, sikapmu juga. Kau ingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu? Saat kita akan kerja kelompok?" tambah Sakura. Karin terdiam. Berusaha mengingat hari yang Sakura maksud.

_Seminggu yang lalu, mereka bermaksud untuk kerja kelompok di rumah Sakura. Namun semuanya batal hanya karena Karin yang tiba-tiba berkata kalau ia ada kencan dengan Sasuke._

"_Maaf, ya, teman-teman. Aku ada jadwal kencan. Jaa~" ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia pun langsung keluar dan menuju kelas sebelah. Meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang menatapnya kesal._

"_Anak itu ... apa-apaan dia? Padahal tugas ini dikumpulkan besok! Kita sudah mengundur hal ini bahkan sampai tiga kali!" keluh Ino. Sakura menepuk pundak Ino. Ia juga sama kesalnya dengan Ino. "Sudahlah, kita akan mengerjakannya berdua saja. Dia berubah semenjak berpacaran dengan Sasuke."_

_Ino mengangguk menyetujui. Masih dengan gumaman-gumaman kesal yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua, mereka pun berjalan keluar menuju kediaman Haruno._

"Itu masih satu kejadian. Belum kejadian-kejadian yang lain. Seperti kau yang lebih memilih beristirahat dengannya, pulang dengannya, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar acara jalan-jalan kita bertiga pun kau batalkan karena Sasuke itu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau sudah membuat kami kesal!" ujar Sakura.

"Naruto juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama kepada kami. Di saat dia ingin berjalan-jalan berdua saja denganmu, atau minta dibantu mengerjakan PR, atau hal yang lainnya pun kau tolak hanya karena kau ada janji atau sedang sibuk dengan Sasuke itu! Bagaimana kami tidak kesal?!" tambah Ino.

Karin semakin menunduk. Matanya panas mendengar semua yang dikeluhkan kedua sahabatnya yang selama ini mereka pendam. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia akui, ia memang tergila-gila dengan pemuda itu.

"Sejujurnya, kami—dan Naruto, sudah sangat kecewa dengan kelakuanmu. Apa kau ini termakan cinta buta?" ujar Sakura tajam. Karin bahkan sudah hampir terisak dibuatnya.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan kelakuanmu ini. Tapi, kalau kau sudah menyadarinya, baguslah. Dan kau harus secepatnya mengubah sikapmu, agar orang lain tak semakin membencimu," kata Ino. Karin mengangguk. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia tidak mau menangis.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum saat melihat Karin tersenyum. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berpelukan.

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman," bisik Karin penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kami sudah memaafkanmu. Kami yakin, Naruto pun juga."

**X.x.X**

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa pulang bersama setelah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Karin merasakaan perasaan yang berbeda saat berjalan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ia merasa lebih bebas, tidak seperti saat di depan Sasuke.

Mereka memutuskan untuk ke taman sebentar sambil menghabiskan es krim yang mereka pesan lima menit yang lalu.

"Aku senang!" seru Karin. Sakura dan Ino yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik pelan.

"Kau pasti capek, kan harus menjaga imejmu di depan Sasuke?" goda Sakura. Karin mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Aku, kan tidak mau meninggalkan kesan yang buruk!"

"Oh, jadi maksudmu sikap baikmu hanya untuk Sasuke dan sikap burukmu untuk kami?" canda Ino. Karin memukul Ino pelan. "Tidak mungkinlah!"

Mereka pun terus begitu—tertawa dan bercengkrama ria bersama sampai akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang saat matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Di tengah perjalanan, Karin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura dan Ino tersenyum lembut.

"Hey, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Karin yang dahulu."

**X.x.X**

Sekali lagi, satu sekolah dibuat heboh oleh seorang Uzumaki Karin. Mereka terkejut dan tak percaya saat Karin kembali ke penampilannya yang dahulu.

Rambutnya yang kini sudah lebih panjang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja seperti dulu.

Ia pun memakai kacamatanya yang biasanya.

Bahkan roknya terlihat lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya.

Mereka semua pun kini berbisik-bisik tentang dirinya. Tapi, mau itu bisikan yang enak ataupun tidak, Karin tak mempedulikannya. Kembali ke dirinya yang dahulu saja ia sudah senang.

Kini, ia duduk di bangkunya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya. "Wah, sudah ganti penampilan nih," goda Sakura.

Karin menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Sekarang, aku tidak perlu susah-susah melepas _soft lens_-ku atau meneteskan obat mata. Kacamata memang yang terbaik!" ujarnya.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan rambutmu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencatoknya atau me-_roll-_nya. Wah, hidup seperti ini memang menyenangkan!" serunya. Mendengar Karin berbicara seperti itu, mau tak mau membuat mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Melihat kedua temannya tertawa, membuat Karin pun ikut tertawa.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalau begini, aku kenal kalau kau sepupuku," sahut suara seseorang. Karin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Jadi dulu aku bukan sepupumu?"

"Hmm ... bagaimana, ya?" canda Naruto.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

**X.x.X**

Hari ini, Karin akan pulang bersama Naruto—karena kebetulan Sakura dan Ino ada urusan klub, jadi mereka akan pulang telat.

Karin melirik jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Pikirnya, seharusnya sekarang Naruto sudah selesai dengan klub karatenya. Sejenak, ia terpikir sesuatu. Sasuke juga ada di klub yang sama dengan Naruto. Ah iya, ia dan Sasuke hari ini belum bertemu pandang. Ia jadi terkikik geli sendiri. Bagaimana, ya respon Sasuke saat melihatnya sudah kembali seperti dulu?

Karin menutup buku yang dibacanya sejak dua jam yang lalu dan kembali menaruhnya di rak. Ia pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan langsung menuju tempat anak-anak karate berlatih.

Bagus, saat ia sudah hampir sampai, semua anak karate sudah selesai dengan latihan mereka dan keluar dari _dojo_. Tanpa pikir panjang, Karin pun langsung menghampiri pria bersurai _blonde_ tersebut.

"Naruto!" seru Karin. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum. Tapi ia agak heran, kenapa Karin masih di sini? Dan di mana Sakura?

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Naruto. Karin menggembungkan pipinya dan meninju bahu Naruto pelan. "Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau Sakura-chan-mu dan Ino sedang ada urusan klub."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa. "Oh iya!"

"Dasar pelupa! Ayo, sana cepat bereskan barangmu dan kita segera pulang," suruh Karin. Naruto mengangguk dan berkata 'tunggu aku' sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuju ruang klub untuk mengganti baju dan mengambil tasnya.

Sembari menunggu Naruto, ia pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dan menunggu di sana.

Ia tidak sadar ada sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatapnya heran dari kejauhan.

_Apakah itu Karin? Tapi ... berbeda?_

**X.x.X**

Sasuke berjalan sendirian. Suasananya agak berbeda karena biasanya ia selalu ditemani oleh kekasihnya, Karin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Karin, ia jadi sedikit penasaran. Tadi Karin sudah kembali ke penampilannya yang dulu. Ia yakin ia tidak salah lihat.

Sekarang, yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Karin mengubah penampilannya? Katanya, seingatnya, Karin mengubah penampilannya karena berpacarannya dengan dirinya. Tapi sekarang, mereka masih berpacaran oke, Karin sudah kembali.

Ada yang salah?

Tidak, Sasuke bukannya tak suka. Ia hanya saja merasa aneh. Ia justru lebih suka penampilan Karin yang seperti ini. Tapi...

Tak bisakah Karin menjelaskannya?

Ah sudahlah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan hal itu. Di rumah, tugas dari guru sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan.

**X.x.X**

Saat istirahat Sasuke masuk ke kelas 2-B. Bukan apa-apa, selain karena disuruh menaruh berkas-berkas guru untuk pelajaran selanjutnya yang berjadwal di kelas itu, ia pun ingin bertemu dengan Karin.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan langsung menghampiri bangku gadis itu setelah ia menemukannya. "Karin," ujarnya.

Karin yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua sahabatnya pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut mendapati Sasuke di sini. Apa karena asyik mengobrol ia jadi tak tahu kapan Sasuke masuk ke kelasnya?

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kita bicara berdua," ujarnya singkat. Karin menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. Ia pun menatap kedua temannya itu dan langsung pergi mengikuti Sasuke setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sakura dan Ino.

Karin terus mengikuti Sasuke sampai ke atap. Karena kebetulan sekarang istirahat, jadi tak terlalu masalah. Toh ia sudah memakan sebagian bekalnya—ia merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini akan serius dan memakan waktu cukup lama.

Setelah sampai di atap, mereka berdua pun duduk di satu-satunya bangku yang berada di sana. Mendadak Karin agak gugup, apalagi tiba-tiba atmosfernya berubah. "Ada apa?"

"Kau mengubah penampilanmu," pernyataan yang keluar sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Karin—walaupun sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Lalu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke balik. Karin tak menyangka ia akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini. Ia pikir Sasuke senang dengan perubahannya. Tapi, entah kenapa nada suara Sasuke di telinganya terdengar tajam. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Karin terdiam. Tadi gugup, dan sekarang ia sedikit takut.

"Aku hanya capek seperti itu. Aku ingin kembali ke diriku yang dahulu," ujarnya. Ia melirik Sasuke diam-diam, ingin mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu. Dan ia kecewa saat Sasuke malah berekspresi datar dan melihat lurus ke depan.

"Oh."

Ia tambah kecewa.

**X.x.X**

Karin memakan makanannya dengan kesal. Naruto, Minato, dan Kushina sampai menatapnya heran. Kushina rasa ia memasak makan malam ini dengan resep yang biasanya kok, tidak ia campurkan bahan yang aneh-aneh. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada keponakannya ini? Selain perubahan penampilan yang cukup membuat keluarga kecilnya terkejut?

"Karin-chan, ada masalah?" tanya Kushina. Karin menggeleng. Ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Jangan sembunyikan, Karin. Ceritakan saja. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu," kini giliran Minato yang bicara. Karin masih menggeleng. Mungkin kalau Naruto yang berbicara, Karin akan menceritakan masalahnya.

"Kalau aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau masih tetap ingin menyembunyikan masalahmu?" tanya Naruto. Karin terdiam. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan menegak isi gelasnya sampai seperempatnya. Ia menatap Naruto dan memasang wajah sedih. "Sasuke menyebalkan!"

Naruto pun ikut menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia mengernyit heran saat nama teman dekatnya diucapkan oleh sepupunya ini. Ia bahkan sudah siap menghajar Sasuke kalau temannya itu berani-beraninya membuat saudaranya bersedih. "Sasuke? Dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

Karin kembali menggeleng untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia berujar lemah, "Di saat aku sudah berubah begini, ia malah seperti tak mempedulikannya. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? Saat aku berubah dulu, dia bersikap seperti itu. Saat aku sudah kembali pun sama."

"Dia ... tak merespon apa-apa?" ulang Naruto. Karin mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi kesal.

"Yang benar saja! Masa dia sampai secuek itu?" ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Benar."

"Dia itu ... benar-benar. Hey, kau harus lakukan sesuatu!" seru Naruto. Ia menatap Karin yang kini menatapnya lemah.

"Melakukan apa? Membuatnya cemburu? Kudengar itu hanya membuat pria kesal. Selain itu, itu akan menjadi percuma saat Sasuke malah bersikap seperti biasanya," balas Karin.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia jadi memikirkan Sakura. Iya sih, ia—para lelaki—tidak suka dibuat cemburu, apalagi disengaja. Tapi kalau Sasuke ... siapa yang tahu?

"Sudahlah, coba saja. Buat dia cemburu atau apalah. Orang yang dingin seperti dia memang harus sekali-sekali dibeginikan," saran Naruto. Karin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan aku coba. Tapi kau juga harus ikut."

"Oke, oke."

**X.x.X**

Oke, rencana pertama dimulai. Karin berniat mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke ke kantin bersama. Di sana, ia akan menyuapi Naruto dan melihat reaksi Sasuke. Kalau reaksinya masih datar, ia harus memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka pun langsung memilih bangku yang terletak agak di pinggir. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun langsung mengobrol ria. Atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto dan Karinlah yang heboh sendiri.

"Iya, benar! Kenapa sih selalu saja ingin menang? Sama muridnya sendiri kok tidak mau disalahkan?" gerutu Karin.

"Guru itu sih memang begitu. Tidak mau disalahkan. Sudah terpojok, cari-cari kesalahan yang lain. Kok ada, ya, guru kayak gitu?" tambah Naruto.

"Mana setiap ulangan nilai selalu saja pas-pasan—mentok di angka segitu. Pelit."

"Kau dan Sakura sih masih mending. Coba lihat yang lain. Selalu saja diremedial. Memang dasar."

"Tapi, sebenarnya gurunya baik. Hanya saja ... sikapnya itu lho. Aku tidak suka."

"Benar juga sih."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Mereka bertiga tapi ia tidak diajak mengobrol. Apalagi, melihat Karin yang begitu antusias menceritakan sesuatu pada Naruto ... itu membuatnya agak kesal.

Masalah internal kelas, mungkin, pikirnya. Ia yang notabene-nya berbeda kelas dengan Karin maupun Naruto mungkin tidak akan mengerti.

Tapi masa bodohlah. Ia tak mempedulikannya— dan oh, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga!

Karin dan Naruto pun saling pandang—memberi kode. Oke, rencana membuat Uchiha Sasuke cemburu pun dimulai!

Mereka pun mulai makan. Karin yang memang sengaja memesan ramen pun mulai menjalankan aksinya. Pertama, ia akan mengobrol dengan Naruto sembari makan. Dan saat itulah ia akan menyuapi Naruto. Yes, semoga berhasil!

Naruto terlihat pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya. Makanannya pun sengaja ia abaikan. Ia pun melirik ke arah Karin—memberi kode.

"Hey, Naruto! Makananmu keburu dingin tuh!" ujar Karin mulai.

"Kalau begitu, suapi aku saja," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Yang benar saja. Kau, kan punya tangan. Makan saja sendiri!"

"Tidak~ suapi aku~" Karin—masih sambil memasang wajah pura-pura kesalnya—pun mengambil sepotong sushi dari piring Naruto dan bersiap menyuapkannya. Ia dan Naruto pun curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat reaksinya.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"Aaa."

Naruto dan Karin langsung menolehkan pandangannya. Ternyata Sasuke masih sibuk dengan acara makannya sendiri. Mana ditambah mendengarkan musik lagi. Aaa, benar-benar menyebalkan!

Karin menggumam pelan, kesal. Ternyata rencananya tidak berhasil. Ia pun langsung menaruh kembali sumpit Naruto dan kembali ke makanannya. Ia memakan ramennya asal tak mempedulikan bahwa ada kuah ramen yang menempel di sudut bibirnya dan di beberapa titik di blazer dan mukanya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengelap sudut bibir Karin sembari berucap, "Kalau makan jangan belepotan. Seperti anak kecil saja."

Karin terkejut. Untuk sejenak, ia terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Seingatnya, tak ada rencana seperti ini. Ia bahkan tambah terkejut saat Naruto mengelap beberapa bagian muka dan blazernya yang terkena kuah ramen dengan tisu.

Refleks, ia melirik Sasuke.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya tadi Sasuke menatapnya lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Karin meliriknya. Aneh, apa ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Sementara Karin berpikir, pemuda di depannya menggumamkan sesuatu dalam hati sembari berdecak kesal.

**X.x.X**

Hari ini, pelajaran olahraga kelas 2-A dan 2-B digabung untuk beberapa alasan. Gurunya yang tidak bisa datang atau apalah itu, Karin tak memikirkannya. Ia masih kepikiran kejadian di kantin saat istirahat tadi. Ia tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto kini telah berada di sampingnya. "Jangan melamun terus. Ayo, olahraganya mau dimulai."

Tanpa bicara banyak, mereka pun langsung berolahraga—melakukan pemanasan. Kata guru mereka, hari ini mereka akan bermain basket. Oh, juga ada tes di mana masing-masing dari mereka melakukan _shooting _ke ring dalam waktu satu menit di jam kedua.

Karin yang kebetulan mendapat bola basket pun hanya diam saja di pinggir lapangan. Ia bukan kategori orang yang bisa berolahraga. Nilai olahraganya saja di SMP selalu konstan. Dan sekarang ia malah asyik men-_dribble_ bola tersebut.

"Main basket yuk!" Karin mendongak. Suigetsu kini berada di hadapannya—menawarkannya bermain basket, oh ada Naruto juga rupanya.

"Iya, main basket yuk! Daripada diam saja!" ajak Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Suigetsu. Melihat Karin yang masih diam belum memberikan respon apa-apa, Naruto pun langsung memberi isyarat dengan matanya, menunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang kini juga sedang bermain basket.

"Tapi, jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau aku ini sebenarnya tidak bisa berolahraga," ujarnya meskipun ia sudah mengerti isyarat Naruto.

"Ayolah, kami akan mengajarkanmu _shooting_," ujar Suigetsu sambil menarik tangan Karin ke tengah lapangan.

Diam-diam Naruto menyeringai. Rencana tak terduga ini mungkin akan berhasil. Ia pun langsung menyusul mereka berdua ke tengah lapangan.

Karin masih asyik men-_dribble _bola sembari Suigetsu menjelaskannya cara men-_shoot _bola yang benar.

"Kau ini gimana mau _shooting_ yang benar kalau men-_dribble _saja masih salah?" ujar Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Karin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Eh?"

"Cara men-_dribble _yang benar itu didorong, bukan dipukul. Kalau bolanya dipukul, nanti tanganmu sakit," kata Suigetsu. Karin mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Inilah akibatnya jika mengikuti olahraga asal-asalan, aturan dasar saja tidak tahu.

"Jadi begini?" tanya Karin sambil mempraktekkannya. Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan! Masih salah! Yang benar itu begini."

"Begini?"

"Aduh, kau ini bisa tidak sih men-_dribble _bola?"

"Hey, jangan memarahiku! Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa olahraga!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, jangan sampai kau tidak tahu cara men-_dribble _yang benar." Habis kesabarannya, Suigetsu pun menghampiri Karin dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Karin. Posisinya yang kini berada di belakang Karin pun membuatnya terlihat lebih romantis.

Karin tersentak. Semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya begitu saja. Ia malah khawatir kalau orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto pun sama terkejutnya saat melihat adegan ini. Ia langsung melirik Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Ia menyeringai samar saat melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang berdiri memegang bola melirik tajam Karin dan Suigetsu.

_Berhasil, eh?_

**X.x.X**

Hari ini, Karin tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia dan yang lainnya masih ada tugas kerja kelompok. Ia dan kelompoknya akan mengerjakan tugas seni mereka dulu di sekolah—bahkan kelompok yang lainnya pun juga.

Baru setengah jam berjalan, Karin sudah mengeluh lapar. "Aku lapar~ ada yang mau ke kantin?" tanya Karin.

Sakura menjitak pelan kepalanya. "Kau ini. Baru juga mulai."

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar lapar~" keluh Karin.

"Kau mau ke kantin? Kebetulan aku juga. Ayo bareng," tawar Suigetsu. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya bangkit dan keluar menuju kantin—dengan pesanan teman-temannya, termasuk Sakura.

"Dasar Sakura itu. Sendirinya juga lapar," gumam Karin. Suigetsu yang mendengar ocehan Karin di sebelahnya pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Tapi dia tidak selapar dirimu."

"Jangan menggodaku!" ujar Karin.

"Hahaha, wah Karin marah nih!" goda Suigetsu lagi.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Dan alhasil, mereka pun kejar-kejaran dan adegan itu berhenti saat Karin berhasil menangkap Suigetsu dan memukulnya. "_Ittai_! Kau ini tahu tidak berapa tenaga yang kau gunakan?"

"Tidak, week," ujar Karin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Suigetsu yang sedang mengusap tangannya yang kesakitan begitu saja.

"Hey, tunggu!" serunya sambil mengejar Karin.

Ah, mereka pun sampai. Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju penjual roti. Di saat yang bersamaan, mereka berdua merasa kalau kehadiran mereka berdua bukan sendiri—tidak, maksudnya hanya di tempat roti itu saja. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga sedang membeli roti.

"Hai, Sasuke. Belum pulang?" sapa Karin ceria. Sasuke menoleh dan ia agak kesal saat mendapati bahwa Karin juga bersama Suigetsu di sini.

"Belum. Ada kerja kelompok," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, kalau begitu sama dong denganku. Aku juga ada kerja kelompok," balas Karin. Sasuke mendelik. "Bersama dia?"

"Hey, aku tersinggung lho. Ya, aku sekelompok dengan Karin. Ada masalah?" sahut Suigetsu bahkan sebelum Karin sempat membuka mulutnya. Ia terlihat menyeringai. Dan Sasuke tidak menyukai seringainya itu. Baru saja ia akan membalas perkataan Suigetsu, Karin sudah lebih duluan berbicara—atau lebih tepatnya ia sekarang mengeluh. "Hah, roti kesukaanku tidak ada."

"Maksudmu roti ini?" tanya Suigetsu sambil mengangkat roti isi keju kesukaan Karin. Seketika itu juga wajah Karin sumringah. "Ya! Hanya tinggal satu, kan? Untukku, ya?"

Suigetsu pura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana, ya?" godanya.

Karin memberengut kesal. Ia kembali memukul lengan Suigetsu. "Hey! Kau sudah memukulku dua kali hari ini!" protesnya sambil kembali mengusap lengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kupukul lagi, tolong dong berikan roti itu padaku~"

"Tak bisakah kau mengubah predikat 'roti kesukaanmu' pada roti isi keju pada roti lain?"

"Tidak~ ayolah, di sini adanya hanya roti isi coklat."

"Bukankah kau dulu juga suka roti isi coklat?"

"Itu, kan dulu."

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Nih. Daripada kita membuang waktu banyak di sini, cepat bayar itu dan kita langsung membeli minuman sebelum kembali ke kelas."

"Oke." Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, mereka berdua pun langsung kembali ke kelas.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun masih berdiri di tempat mereka. Shikamaru menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Karin dan Suigetsu dari awal. Ia mendengus. Cemburu?

"Sepertinya Karin lebih baik kembali ke mantan pacarnya saja. Lihat, bahkan mantan pacarnya saja tahu apa roti kesukaannya," canda Shikamaru. Sasuke mendelik kesal.

"_Urusai_."

Dan Shikamaru pun mengangkat tangannya.

**X.x.X**

Kerja kelompok telah selesai. Kini Karin bersama dengan Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto pun pulang bersama. Di persimpangan, mereka berpisah. Sakura dan Ino yang rumahnya searah pun berbelok meninggalkan Karin dan Naruto.

Sudah lima menit dan masih ada yang belum berbicara sedikit pun. Naruto yang merasa jengah pun akan angkat bicara kalau saja Karin tidak mendahuluinya. "Sasuke masih tetap tidak cemburu," ujarnya sedih.

Naruto terdiam. Ia menahan tawanya. "Pfft."

Karin menoleh kesal. Ia meninju pelan bahu adik sepupunya ini. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Maaf, maaf. Hey, kau tidak sadar kau sudah membuat Sasuke cemburu hari ini, hah?" tanya Naruto sambil terkekeh. Karin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Cemburu dari mana? Ia tetap saja cuek. Hah ... aku ingin minta putus saja."

"Yang benar saja! Putus? Kau gila!" sergah Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Karin mengucapkan kata 'putus' begitu gampangnya.

"Habisnya ...," keluhnya lagi.

Naruto merangkul dan mengusap pundaknya lembut sedangkan Karin menunduk. Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha menghibur saudaranya ini. "Sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar cemburu lho hari ini."

"Masa sih?" Karin mendongak. Ia tidak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Kapan ia lihat Sasuke cemburu padanya?

"Saat kau diajari bermain basket oleh Suigetsu tadi, aku melihat Sasuke cemburu lho. Terus, soal yang di kantin tadi—Suigetsu menceritakannya padaku. Sasuke bahkan tak melepas pandangannya dari kalian berdua sampai akhirnya kalian keluar dari kantin," jelas Naruto.

"Eh? Yang benar? Jangan menghiburku, ah," ujar Karin masih tak percaya.

"Beneran deh! Mana mungkin aku berbohong," kata Naruto sambil membuat tanda _peace _dengan jarinya. Karin terdiam. Kalau benar Sasuke cemburu, apa soal yang di kantin saat istirahat tadi juga bukan khayalannya?

"Umm ... saat istirahat tadi aku juga merasa kalau ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku meliriknya. Itu, saat kau mengelap sudut bibirku," tambah Karin.

"Nah, tuh, kan! Sudah, jangan bersedih lagi. Sasuke masih mencintaimu kok. Cuek itu memang sudah sikapnya, jangan terlalu dibawa ke hati," hibur Naruto.

Karin tersenyum mendengarnya.

**X.x.X**

Pagi ini, baru saja Karin duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke sudah datang menghampirinya. Terang-terangan ia duduk di bangku di depan Karin dan menatap wajahnya intens. Merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu, akhirnya Karin pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Ada apa sih?"

"Kau kemarin pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke langsung. Karin melongo heran. "Hah?"

"Kubilang, kemarin kau pulang dengan siapa?" ulang Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dengan Naruto. Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?" balas Karin. Entah salah lihat atau apa, sekilas Karin dapat melihat kalau Sasuke kini sedang bernapas lega—walau tak sepenuhnya sih.

"Hanya berdua dengannya? Kalian kemana saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak kemana-mana. Aduh, kau ini kenapa sih?" kata Karin heran. Ia baru saja akan menanyakannya lagi kalau saja ia tak teringat sesuatu. Senyuman jahil pun muncul di bibirnya. "Kau cemburu, ya?"

Sasuke tersentak. Ia sedikit gelagapan. "Siapa yang cemburu?" bohongnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau cemburu, kan? Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti mengira kemarin aku pulang bersama dengan Suigetsu, kan? Mengakulah~" goda Karin lagi sambil tertawa. Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Hahaha!" Tawa Karin pun terlepas. Alhasil, pagi itu pun Karin tertawa puas, mengabaikan Sasuke yang berwajah kesal.

"Hey, berhenti tertawa!"

"Tidak~"

"Kariinnn!"

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Wah, saya balik-balik langsung bawa fic sepanjang ini. Hehehe, emang udah kebiasaan sih.

Hey, kalian tau nggak MV-nya? Iih, gila! Keren banget, ya? Apalagi arti lagunya. Maigat, arti lagunya entah kenapa cocok sama SasuKarin walau di sini SasuKarin-nya nggak terlalu ke ekspos. Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun! Rapp-nya Yoona sama Hyoyeon kecelah! Sayang, part-nya Yoona terlalu banyak dan bahkan part-nya Hyo juga ada Yoona-nya. Eh, jangan marah Yoonaddict~ aku ini Taenggi *ya terus?*

Dulu selalu berharap Gege (?) bakal nari kayak ITNW lagi. Eh, I Got a Boy keluar. Walau di ITNW lebih ke enerjik, I Got a Boy lebih ke kelenturan tubuh (?) *kesimpulan ngasal*. Aahhh, pokoknya suka banget sama lagu ini! Walau pas nggak ngerti geje banget nih MV-nya, tapi setelah ngerti ... kece bangettt!

Sebelum malah makin melebar ke mana-mana dan saya malah fangirling-an nggak jelas, saya undur diri dulu.

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
